In recent years, a resistance random access memory device that stores data by changing a resistance value of a memory cell by causing metal ions to diffuse inside a resistance change layer to cause filaments to appear or disappear has been proposed. In the resistance random access memory device as well, downscaling is necessary to increase the bit density.